


Bath Time

by summoner_hirelena



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_hirelena/pseuds/summoner_hirelena
Summary: Everyone was out of the Temple for the evening and Takeru was given the responsibility to teach Alain how to bathe. How long would it take before they couldnt keep their hands off one another? [Slow burn smut]





	

It was such a strange situation, and although Makoto wanted to assist, Takeru insisted that he take Kanon home.  Akari had ran off to go do research, and Onari was taking care of the errands

But now the young master was left with the task of helping Alain settle into his new human body.  And although the exiled Prince looked at Takeru with disdain, the small boy knew that inside, Alain must be scared.  He was away from everything he knew, everything that was familiar to him, and thrown into an unfamiliar world. 

“W-What are you doing?!”  Alain demanded, tilting his head back to shoot a nasty look at the brunette gently pushing him.  “Stop!”

Takeru let out a soft sigh, flashing a patient smile, “Alain, you have to take a bath. Its what people do to clean their bodies, and their minds. Come on, it’ll do you some good.”

The young Kamen Rider slid the bathroom door open, and flicked on the switch, flooding the room in bright lights. Ushering the lean Prince into the room, Takeru smiled, pointing to the little laundry basket.

“Put your clothes in the basket, I’ll help you this one time okay Alain?” Reaching down, the small master grabbed his belt pulling it off, then reach at the small button underneath, undoing his shirt.  Being polite, Takeru turned away as he began to peel the clothes off his lean body, giving the other boy a bit of polite privacy. Alain was so new to this world, Takeru had to make sure he knew how to properly take care of his body…including baths. Finally, he grabbed at the hem of his briefs, sliding them off his thin waist.  Quickly he grabbed a soft clean towel, placing it gently over his most private regions. 

Shyly turning back, the boy stepped out his last piece of clothing, “Alain are you un-“

His dark eyes widened slightly, as his eyes fell onto the pale exposed skin of the exiled Prince.  And before the young Master knew it, that gaze, traveled down the emphasized curves and lines down Alain’s back. Shamelessly, the slightly taller boy turned to face Takeru, displaying his full frontal.

“U-h…”

“Why are you staring like that?” The ex-Prince asked irritably, “You said I had to undress.”

The smaller boy shook his head, trying desperately not to blush at the sight.  The brunette could feel heat rising in his cheeks, his face a bright burning red that spread to his ears.  He tore his wide eyes away from the other boy’s body, his heart thundering in his chest, quickly grabbing at another towel.  Holding the soft fabric out, Takeru kept his eyes turned away.

“Y-You’re supposed to cover yourself…” The Kamen Rider chided gently, his heart racing wildly.  Besides the random run in with Onari, or as children with Makoto-nii-chan, he rarely saw another boy nude like this. 

Seizing the fabric Alain held it up, studying it, a look of confusion crossing his young handsome face.  His sharp eyes turned to Takeru for a moment, before slowly placing the small towel over his front, obviously mirroring the other boy’s placement.  

Sensing it was safe, the Kamen Rider turned around, seeing the ex-prince covering himself properly.  Takeru smiled, letting out a sigh of relief, “Better.”

Scoffing, Alain rolled his dark eyes, “Humans are so strange.”

Turning slightly, Takeru moved towards the modern tub, pushing the faucet open to fill it with warm water.

The small master laughed lightly to himself, watching the liquid rise up in the tub. 

“If you are ever nude like this with people around you, you must cover yourself like this.” The young boy explained, amusement dancing in his voice.  “It’s just polite.”

Alain slowly wondered over staring at the clear water filling up the large tub.  

“It’s so clear…” He breathed, those sharp eyes of his softening for a moment. 

Takeru moved towards the small seats, and handheld shower facets, silently watching the other boy.  It was times like this that the small master found his heat skipping within his lean chest.  At times Alain acted cruel and hard, but really, on the inside he was quite childish and cute.  Softly, Takeru spoke up, even though he hated to break the innocent moment. 

“Come on, let me get your hair first.”

The lean Prince frowned, turning away from the pristine water, before slowly lowering himself on the small chair.  And before he knew it Takeru had slipped on a large doughnut hat like thing on his head, and poured warm water on his hair.  But amazingly enough, the water never got in Alain eyes, the droplets falling over the hat’s edge like rain. 

“Shampoo…~”

A cold sensation drizzled on the prince’s head, causing a shiver to run through his body.

Chuckling softly, Takeru ran his thin fingers through the bi-colored hair of Alain, “It’s shampoo, gets your hair clean. The hat keeps it out of your eyes.” The rider explained gently, continuing the treatment.

The little prince frowned, feeling the delicate fingers scrub at his hair, “Tenkuji, are you done yet?”

“Almost~” Takeru continued lathering the boy’s hair, watching as the small bubbles drip over the rim of the little pink hat.

Making a soft sound of feigned annoyance, Alain settled in deciding that the sensation was not so bad.  The fingers were gentle, softly rubbing at spots that the prince had no idea existed.  His dark eyes closed just shutting everything out except the two of them.    

After some time passed, Alain felt the gentle touch being replaced by lukewarm water from a detachable hose.  The shampoo began to easily wash away, a waterfall cascading in front of his eyes.  And once again those fingers ran through his hair, carefully making sure that all the suds and stinging shampoo was gone.   

“Okay…done!” Takeru said happily, gently removing the plastic crown, putting it aside. 

The Kamen Rider turned back to the Prince as he stood up, watching drops of water slide down Alain’s handsome face, and down his delicate neck causing a hot flush to cover Takeru’s face. How did he miss it?  With everything happening around him, how did the Kamen Rider not realize how handsome the ex-Prince was? The angles of his face, those eyes, he really did fit the whole prince persona. Shyly motioning towards the tub, the brunette felt himself shrink against the sharp gaze of the Prince.

“Let’s get in the tub…” He said quickly, turning his head away to hide his sudden embarrassment.  This was supposed to be innocent bath, showing the other boy how to do it, but now he felt butterflies in his stomach. 

Alain looked over at the tub, an eager smile crossing his face, before moving over to it.  The Kamen Rider watched as the lean boy stepped into it, and then carefully settling into the water.  Alain let out a content sigh, his knees lifted up into the air to allow room for the other boy to join.     

The ex-prince looked up at Takeru expectantly, “Are you coming?”

Subconsciously, the young Kamen Rider pressed the cloth closer to himself, wondering if this was a good idea.  No, he couldn’t back down after he promised he would help teach Alain, and if he didn’t do it correctly he would let down Makoto-nii-chan. 

Biting his lower lip gently, Takeru nodded going to the tub, and gingerly stepping into the warm water.  He mirrored the other boy, lowering himself into the bath water, shyly shifting his knees up.  His chest rose and fell slowly, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm down his racing heart.        

“Uh…” The ghost boy’s eyes tore themselves away from Alain’s nude form as he tried to form a coherent thought.  Alain really was like a fairy tale prince, his body lean, soft looking and perfect.  “First we put some soap on the washcloth…”

Fumbling around nervously, Takeru grabbed the soap bottle, slowly lifting the small wash cloth from between his legs.  His face was burning, pressing his knees closer together trying to shield his most private parts from the other boy. After squeezing some of the liquid soap onto the cloth, he put the bottle aside, lathering it up, keeping his gaze on anything but Alain.

“Then you just…rub it against yourself to wash off the dirt.” Takeru instructed, rubbing the wet cloth on his arms, and chest, covering himself in suds.  Taking a deep breath, the lean boy forced himself to lift his dark eyes back to Alain, watching the boy mirror his moves.  Small soap bubbles began to cover the other boy’s tan skin following by the slow hesitant movements of the cloth.  Smiling to himself, the Kamen Rider felt a small amount of relief come over him.  The ex-Prince didn’t need any extra help doing this part, so wasn’t the hard part of the instruction over?

“Good, now make sure you get everywhere,” He continued, stretching his arm so that he could wash his back. “Have to make-“

The words slowly died in Takeru’s mouth as he noticed Alain’s cloth disappearing underneath the water, and…in between his lean legs.

A soft hissing noise escaped Alain’s lips, as his face twitched with the new sensation.   His cheeks began to grow rosy, while he moved the rag slowly underneath the water. 

“Ah…”

Takeru’s face turned a bright red, although the Kamen Rider has heard of people pleasuring themselves, he had never done it as it seemed taboo.    

“A-Alain what-“

The ex-Prince let out a soft shuddering breath, causing a lick of fire to shoot up the other boy’s body, “Ta…keru…”

He shouldn’t be watching this, he should stop Alain, and find a way to explain what he was doing was sexual, but…

“Ah! Feels…amazing…”

Takeru’s body began to feel hot, responding shamelessly to lewd face Alain was making.  “Alain…stop…you shouldn’t do that…” The brunette breathed, shifting his legs trying to ignore the uncomfortable sensation between them.   

Slowing down, but not stopping, Alain lifted his almond eyes, their gaze sparking with defiance, “Why?...” He murmured low, and breathy.

Biting his lip gently, Takeru reached out trying to grab Alain’s wrist to pull his hand away, but, instead took hold of something firm and hot.

“Ah!” Alain’s face twitched from the sensation, a soft gasping noise escaping his lips.

Pulling his hand quickly like he was touching fire, the Kamen Rider face burned with embarrassment. “Sorry! Alain you can’t…you just cant touch yourself like that, its lewd!” Suddenly, the small teen wished that Makoto was around to help explain this…sensitive subject. 

The ex-Prince’s tone was now whining, “Takeru…touch there again.”

The words shot down his body, and straight between Takeru’s legs. “A-Alain please! You cant just-AH!”

Without any forewarning, Alain grabbed the Kamen Rider’s hand, and pulled it underwater brushing his digits against his length. Choking back a cry, Takeru tried to pull back his arm, but the other boy wouldn’t let go.

“More…” Alain was hot, and firm, underneath the boy’s slim fingertips.  The cloth which started it all floated between the two boys, as the ex-Prince continued the slow motion underneath the water. 

Takeru wanted to stop this, to pull his hand back, and pretend this never happened, but at the same time…

The Kamen Rider felt a hot aching building up within him, his mind suddenly racing with impure thoughts.  The idea of touching the royal’s skin, of getting Alain to make more lewd faces was so tempting. And the ex-Prince was eagerly starting things off himself…no he should stop it…say something!

“A-Alain…please….this is something…” It was a struggle to form words, underneath his fingertips he could feel the length eagerly twitching.

Gulping he forced himself to continue, “Something you do with someone…you-you  want to be intimate with…”

Slowly the movement under the water came to a stop, as Alain’s darkened gaze lifted up to meet Takeru’s. Not letting go of the others boy’s wrist, the lean royal murmured innocently. “Let’s be…inti-mate? That’s the word right...?”

Takeru’s eyes widened into saucers, he said it so easily as if it meant nothing. And even though the boy probably didn’t know the gravity of what it meant, it made his heart skip. 

“Alain…you don’t understand… it means y-you find them attractive, care about them, and want to kiss them…”

“You don’t care about me, you care about everyone Takeru…” The fugitive prince cut off the nervous boy, a half smirk playing on his lips.

The Kamen Rider shook his head furiously, “Of course I care a lot about you Alain!”

“So you don’t find me…what you call, ‘attractive’, what does that even mean?”

It was such an innocent question, we’ll as innocent as you can get with your hands on another boy’s pleasure.  
“…It…” He began slowly his face burning hotly, “… It means you want to touch them…kissing is, lips touching…-“

The soft sound of water lapping the tub sides rose up to Takeru’s ears, as Alain started to move the Kamen Rider’s hand again against his length. More twitching, and was it growing hotter?

The prince murmured hotly,“… Kiss me…”

“Eh?! I-I cant!” Takeru gasped, “Alain you don-“

Without any warning the prince had leaned forward and pressed his lips against the brunette.   And for a moment the world stopped, the sensation of Alain’s lips pressed up against his own the only thing that existed. 

This was his first kiss, but all he could think about was, how could anyone’s lips be that soft?

The sweet sensation suddenly left Takeru as Alain pulled back, “Heh, I can see how you humans like that…it felt…wonderful…”

Blushing hotly, the Kamen Rider forced the air back in his lungs, feeling Alain’s complete hardness underneath him.  The fugitive prince stared right up at him, his lips turned up into an amused smirk. 

Takeru wasn’t doing any better, the aching between his legs were now throbbing, craving the other’s boys touch.

“…It’s so umcomfortable…And this body…ah…I want you…to touch it…please” The last part was soft and breathy, with a soft whining to it. 

This was too much for the young Kamen Rider, he had always known that there was something attractive about Alain. But he had never thought about kissing the boy, or ever be intimate with him. But after that kiss…

Takeru couldn’t stop staring at Alain’s lips, the idea of kissing him filling his mind. The idea…of Alain touching _him_.

Shyly the boy whispered, “I’ll do it…if you touch me too…”

The other boy didn’t waste any time, his delicate fingers left Takeru’s busy hand, and reached across the under the water.

Gasping, Takeru felt his body go ridged, electricity coursing through his whole body.  “A-A-lain…” It was as if the breath was knocked right out of him, as the exiled Prince gently touched his length. 

His fingers slid across Takeru’s hardening shaft, tracing over the tip in a teasing manner.  Alain’s eyes darkened watching the Kamen Rider’s face turn a bright tomato red, his mouth parting softly, releasing a whine.

Curling his toes against the tub’s surface, the ghost couldn’t stop himself from giving Alain the same treatment. He didn’t need the prince to lead him anymore, his hands moved on their own sliding up and down Alain’s thick pleasure.  “I…I’ve never…done this…”  

Alain’s voice quivered, as if he struggled to speak, “…Nether have…I…shall we… learn together?”

Takeru could feel the other boys hips shifting in the water, trusting forward into his hand.  It was all so…sinful. Leaning in, the brunette took the lips of the royal, his heart pounding hard in his chest. 

For the first moment, the kiss was still shy, the two still feeling one another out. But the kiss didn’t last that way for long. 

“Mmph!” Alain had slid closer, his legs now straddling the other boys legs .  The ex-prince wouldn’t let up, his free hand pressing into the small of Takeru’s back pushing him closer.

Something hot rubbed against Takeru’s length, “Ah!” Gasping loudly between the kisses the Kamen Rider gently pushed Alain’s pleasure against his own. 

Ah the sensation…hot and searing, the brunette eagerly experimented between their legs. And the sounds…

“Hnng…ahhh~!!” The rouge prince made the lewdest sounds, and Takeru was quickly becoming addicted to it.    

The boys found themselves rocking their hips slightly, eagerly stroking against one another, the sensation becoming overwhelming.  Alain’s head was tilted back, a pleased smile crossing his sunkissed face. 

“T-Takeru…” He gasped, his thin legs trembling against the Kamen Rider’s waist.

The brunette could barely think, as he leaned forward capturing the Princes’ lips, moaning rising in this throat.  Shame was thrown out the window as they desperately kissed one another quivering in the water.

“Mmph! -I…I can feel something…” Alain whined loudly between kisses, “Ah!...What…what is this…sensation?”

Biting his lower lip, Takeru pulled away panting hard. He had never experienced this before, but…he had heard what happened when people touch each other like this. 

“…You’re aroused…”

Exasperated Alain’s thin fingers reached under the water, pressing both their lengths together impatiently, quivering.  “Ah!...Well make it stop!”

Mindless, the Kamen Rider moaned, “Hnng…there is only one way…but…I don’t know if we should…”

“Ah!”

The sound of water splashing filled the room, Alain letting go of his group to move forward in the tub.  His lean body straddled Takeru’s legs in a kneeling position, his hazy eyes looking down at the other boy. “…I’m on fire Takeru…please…I _need_ you…”

That was enough for the small ghost boy, as he whispered, “There is a bottle up there, with blue text…Aloe Vera…”

Alain did not hesitate, he stood up straight on his knees reaching up to a basket on a shelf.  For the moment that he was reaching, Alain’s lean body was stretched out and vulnerable in front of him.  Takeru watched drops of water sliding down his muscles to where his hardened length stood at his eye level.  Well, Takeru wasn’t going to go this opportunity go without taking advantage.

“Ah!-Takeru”

The brunette had wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist, pressing his lips against Alain’s wet abs.  He could feel Alain twitch, as Takeru’s kisses explored the sloping hip bones following the lazy drops.  Whimpering lightly, Necrom’s fingers wrapped themselves back into the other boy’s dark hair, relishing in the sensation of Takeru’s lips.

“…let me have the bottle…”  He whispered against the boy’s skin. 

Alain obliged, going back onto his knees, straddling the ghost boy’s legs once again.  His eyes burned, staring into Takeru’s heavy lidden ones, as he slipped the bottle into the boys hands. The Princes’ fingers were now free to trace down the ghost boy’s body, and his gentle slopes. 

Takeru had other plans though, as he popped open the bottle squeezing a cool liquid in his fingertips. He was lying if he said he wasn’t nervous, he had never imagined being like this with anyone, especially with another boy, much less an alien prince.  All he could do is go off of what he heard from Narita and Shibuya.

The dark haired boy stopped suddenly his gaze sharpening, as he could feel a probing happening behind him. “Takeru!” He hissed, stiffening to the sensation.

Sliding his slick fingers between the Prince’s ass cheeks, around his virgin hole Takeru coo’ed softly his warm smile on his face.  “Relax Alain…It’s supposed to feel good, and soon we can release that pressure.”

As he was talking, he could feel Alain relaxing underneath the treatment, his eyes hazing back over in pleasure.  Now while he was in the moment, Takeru gently slid his finger into the Princes’ virgin body, stretching him out.  He was tight, and hot, the Prince’s muscles squeezing around the fingers in resistance.     

Alain’s voice rose, his pleasured face turning into one of discomfort.  He bit his lower lip gently, hissing gently in response of Takeru’s fingers invading him.  “Ta-ahh-keru…what…”

The brunette tilted his head studying the other boy’s face as he probed gently, “Please bear with it Alain…I think it’ll start feeling good soon.” He said gently, watching as Alain’s lean body shift with the sensation experimentally.  But one finger wasn’t going to be enough, was it?  Slowly the Kamen Rider slid in another digit, stretching the boy out further.   “Hnng!~”

Gradually the shifting turned into rolling his hips with the rhythm of the fingers. The sounds of pain turned into sounds of pleasure, “Ahh…” 

He was almost at his limit, Alain’s body quivering with the sensations, and Takeru wasn’t doing any better.  With the gentle rocking the Prince’s length was rubbing up against the Kamen Rider’s now fully erect cock.  Takeru felt fire building in his waist, threatening to explode in the water.  He was ready to do only what he heard Narita and Shibuya do in their rooms late at night when they thought no one heard.

A loud unpleased noise rose from the Prince as Takeru slowly removed his fingers from the Princes’ body.

“Alain…lift yourself…” Takeru murmured hotly, wrapping his fingers around Alain’s thin waist, and pulled up slightly, encouraging him to move. The Prince listened, silently lifting himself up in knees, allowing the small brunette to move underneath him.

He was worried, Takeru wasn’t sure if he would fit even though he tried to prep the other boy.  Sliding small hand between him, the ghost boy wrapped his fingers around his length adjusting it underneath Alain.  Taking a deep breath, Takeru tried to calm down his pounding heart, looking up into Alain’s hazy eyes. “Do you trust me…?”

Such a simple yet heavy question, Alain had attacked Takeru and his family, and then left his homeland seeing the error in his ways, but now…the Prince was bared in front of him in such a shameless manner. How could he not trust the small brunette? Nodding gently, Alain whispered softly, “I do.”

Takeru used his other hand, gently putting more of that aloe on to quickly rub it on his length. “Okay…This might hurt, but lower yourself.” He groaned, waiting as the Prince slowly lowered himself, lining himself up with the boy’s virgin hole. 

“Mm-Ahhh!” Alain immediately tightened feeling Takeru invade his body.  The ghost boy’s cock stretched out his body, as the Prince finished lowering himself.  His back arched in pain, quivering against the young brunette. “IT HURTS-MMm!”

Capturing his lips, Takeru attempted to sooth the obvious pain that the kneeling boy must be going through. Feeling Alain around him was mind blowing, he was a delicious mix of hot, wet and tight that made Takeru’s toes curl underwater.  Although he knew the Prince was in pain, the ghost boy couldn’t describe the amount of pleasure he was feeling just feeling the boy squeeze his length like a tight vice.

Meanwhile, Alain shuddered against the young ghost boy’s body, kissing back desperately.  The Kamen Rider wrapped hands around the Prince’s waist, holding him close in comfort.  Then after what seemed like forever, Alain fell still in Takeru’s arms, and their kiss broke off.  

Now that the discomfort dulled slightly, Alain’s eyes fluttered opened, staring down at brunette.  Takeru’s eyes were staring up at him, worry shimmering in his dark eyes. Placing a gentle kiss upon the softhearted boy, Alain managed to groaned a, “I’m…Ok…this feels…strangely wonderful…” 

Rolling his hips experimentally with the positive words, Takeru was rewarded with a surprised, “Oh!” from the other boy, a pleasured smile spreading across his lips. Another roll, another groan, Alain tightening around the ghost boy’s length. 

But the rouge Prince was not one to follow the lead, the boy would rather delve into this new sensation.  Takeru could feel the boy’s body roll, and watch as his muscles tighten and shift with each movement.  The brunette’s fingers dug into the Princes’ skin, letting the boy ride him eagerly, his lips parting in shameful moans.

Biting his lower lip Takeru groaned, “A-lain…you’re…tight.”  

Hands fell from the boy’s thin waist to Alain’s firm ass, squeezing it in silent encouragement.  The ghost boy was beginning to enjoy watching the Prince become unraveled before him, his normally compelled face fallen into one filled with pleasure.

The sounds of water splashed around them, as the two boys slipped into an erotic rhythm. Takeru thrusted up into the lean body, helping the boy bounce in his lap.  It was mind blowing, feeling the heat within Alain as he buried himself deep within the boy.  And although the Kamen Rider wanted to be gentle with the Prince, since it was both their first time, it didn’t happen.  Takeru’s hands pressed into Alain’s rear, pulling the boy down hard into his lap, reveling in how it all felt.

A soft growl escaped the Prince with the eager treatment, tilting his head up to capture Takeru’s lips.  Alain’s fingers found themselves tangled in the brunette’s wet hair, pulling at it in desperation.  His thin legs were wrapped around the boy’s, not allowing him to pull too far out. Loud groans escaped their lips in between the kisses as they rocked against one another in the tub.    

But Takeru’s inexperienced was getting the better of him, as Alain eagerly bounced on the boy’s lap, he squeezed around the brunette’s pleasure.  It was mind-numbingly good how it felt, and the young priest in training felt his cock throbbing in response. 

“Hnng!! A-l-Mmph! I can’t….h-old…Mmm!!”  Panting heavily, Takeru could feel molten fire build up in his groin, until he felt a violent tremor rock through his body.  His fingers pressed hard into the Prince’s flesh, his climax, hot and powerful, filling Alain’s body. “…Aah….!”

Rolling his hips slowly, the moaning brunette rode his release, quivering with the waves of pleasure.  Stars flashed before his eyes, feeling Alain’s body squeeze around him in response, milking him for every drop.

“S-Shit…Takeru…Please…” The fugitive prince whined loudly, his body trembled against Takeru’s, his voice dripping with desperation.  Wiggling uncomfortably in the Kamen Rider’s lap, Alain’s fingers pawed at Takeru’s shoulders and chest unable to control himself with the amount of pleasure he felt.

Biting his lip, the brunette suddenly knew what was going on.  Alain needed release just as badly as Takeru did a moment ago, and he was so close.  Reaching in between, the brunette wrapped his thin fingers gingerly around the Prince’s hard pleasure, releasing a loud shameless moan.  Alain thrusted up into Takeru’s hand, his cock twitching eagerly.

“T-Takeru!”

Alain’s rhythm was erratic as Takeru pumped his length under the water.  He should take Alain’s lips, silencing his raising voice, but the sound of the boy chanting his name was too delicious to stop.  Faster and faster, until the Prince’s back arched, a stifled cry falling from his lips.  His hips thrusted up roughly, and Takeru could feel something hot and searing spill on his hands, and into the water between them. 

Both boys fell still in the tub, the sounds of heavy panting filling the room.    

The brunette slowly let go of Alain’s length, his face an erotic cherry red from a mix of exertion and a sudden shyness. “We…um should get clean again…”   

“Wait…” Alain groaned, his arms wrapping around the small ghost boy, before kissing him once again. This time though it wasn’t desperate, or lust filled, but gentle and slow. Immediately Takeru could feel his racing heartbeat relax, coming down from the high of them making love.

They separated, the Kamen Rider letting out a sharp breath feeling the Prince lift himself up from his lap.

“Now we can clean up…Mm..I wonder if Makoto went through this. I should ask him.”  

Takeru’s eyes bulged out, grabbing Alain’s wrist quickly, “A-Alain! You can’t tell him!”

Tilting his head, the Prince looked questioning at the other boy, “Why not?”

“…Its just…not something you tell everyone…” Awkwardly smiling, he sighed in amusement. “Come on I’ll explain it while we wash off.”


End file.
